


Come over, Mick

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, its just porn with some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey likes to set up boundaries for him and Ian but it's hard to resist when Ian's sending him stupid messages and is shirtless and he's doing it on purpose because he knows Mickey can't handle that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come over, Mick

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much just pulled this out of my ass and it turned out okay. I really like Mickey and Ian texting for some reason-- it's just so cute and shit. Not beta'd so the mistakes are all mine, but just ignore them if you find any. Feel free to leave some feedback c:

He was positive that when they started this thing—not a relationship, it wasn’t a damn relationship—that it would be casual fucking at non-casual times. But because Ian was a fucking Gallagher and Gallagher’s just loved to get under your fucking skin with their honest smiles and their know-it-all attitudes, it was really fucking hard to just leave it at fucking. 

So Mickey was fucked in more ways than one but he was kind of okay with it. 

But he had fucking boundaries, okay. He used to have stupid rules that weren’t stupid before this—like “no kissing” or “no dates”—because that shit was gay. And Mickey didn’t do gay unless it was hard skin and hard dicks. But no stupid stargazing and hand holding and dogs with sweaters. 

But like everything Mickey does—he fucked up and broke every rule he ever had when it came to Ian. So Mickey was trying to make it important to not cross these boundaries he made up (he makes it seem like rules aren’t the same thing, but it helps him sleep at night.) So when Ian suggested coming over to his house, he said no. 

It was summer time and Ian had gone on and on about how Fiona was working, Jimmy was off doing whatever the fuck he does, Carl was at summer camp, Lip was with Mandy (probably having public sex somewhere), Debs was at the park pulling scams, Liam was at batshit crazy Sheila’s, and Frank was doing fuck all. 

[2:12pm Firecrotch: so cum over]

[2:14pm Mickey: no]

[2:14pm Mickey: and I see what you did there, dumbshit]

[2:15pm Firecrotch: so you don’t want to cum??]

Mickey rolled his eyes. [2:16pm Mickey: fuck off]

It wasn’t even five minutes later when Mickey got some stupid video message from Ian. He didn’t even want to fucking open it. He just wanted to drink his beer, lie on his fucking couch, and watch stupid reality TV because it amused him. But of course Ian wanted to bug him and try to get him to come over. 

“Fucking needy bitch,” Mickey grumbled as he grabbed his phone off the table and he wasn’t sure if he was talking about Gallagher or himself. 

He stared at the screen of his phone, at Ian’s stupidly sexy face as his contact picture and contemplated if he should open the video message. 

“Fuck it.”

Mickey watched the screen; it was showing a living room, doing a wide swoop to show every corner of the room. He could see a couch that has seen better days, a flat screen, and some fish tank with some ugly looking fish. 

“See, no on in the living room,” and Mickey knew that voice and found himself biting his cheek to not smile. Fucking of course Ian would go this far to make Mickey come over.

“No one in the front lawn, and if there was anyone in the front lawn they’d most likely be homeless,” he laughed at his own moronic self and flipped aside the curtains to show an empty front lawn.

“No one under the stairs…or in the back room,” Mickey saw Ian’s tan arm open up the door underneath the stairs and then walking into the room under the stairs that Mickey didn’t even know existed. 

“No one in the kitchen,” and the thing that made Mickey finally not give a fuck and smile was when Ian opened up the fridge. “No one in the fridge, and yes, I checked because you’re a paranoid fuck like that.” And he gave that cute little chuckle that Mickey kind of loved. 

“And no ones in the back yard…well expect my aunt Ginger. But hey, she’s dead, she’s not gonna give two fucks.” Mickey remembered hearing about the aunt that was buried in their backyard. He wasn’t sure if that was funny or fucked up. Probably just both. 

Then Ian was going upstairs and going through the rooms. “No one in Fiona’s room, no on in Deb’s room, no one in this closet, no one in the laundry shoot, and no one in the bathroom.” He even opened the shower curtain. 

“And lastly, no one but me in my room and if I’m lucky…maybe you’ll be in my room next.” And fuck if Mickey didn’t think Ian’s voice was sexy how it got all deep and husky. It was the voice Ian always used when he was fucking him and he knew what it did to him.

And the screen was invaded by Ian’s face. And Mickey believed that Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t going to resist because he gave that shit eating grin to the camera. Holy fuck, Mickey thought when he realized that his ginger was shirtless. 

“So, please Mick, come over. I don’t want to beg.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

There was no way that Mickey could resist that. Not a single reason came to mind on why he shouldn’t go to Ian’s house and get fucked like no one’s business. (Plus he was horny so all reason was thrown to the wind.) 

So when the video ended Mickey found himself texting Ian. “Fine, fuck, I’m on my way,” and putting a shirt on and yanking his boots on.

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and he fishes it out as he’s practically running down his front steps. 

[2:26pm Firecrotch: :)]

That’s all it says and Mickey rolls his eyes because it’s just like Ian to send that. 

Mickey was halfway there when his phone vibrated again and it was right by his dick and he knew Ian just texted him and that thought alone was turning him on and he didn’t know why. Maybe because he knew he was about to get fucked good and Ian was probably sending him some needy text telling him to hurry up. 

[2:31pm Firecrotch: fuck, huuuurrry up.]

Mickey should win a fucking award or something. “So needy.” 

[2:31pm Mickey: Im on my way calm the fuck down]

But honestly he was just as needy as Ian was because it’s been three days since they fucked and jerking off wasn’t doing it anymore.

[2:32pm Firecrotch: Im so hard Mick]

Fuck this kid was going to be the death of him. Mickey didn’t even respond to that because he could see Ian’s house and he couldn’t even focus right now. Mickey was in the front of Ian’s house, walking up the stairs, and before he could reach the front door it was being open and Mickey was being pulled inside. 

The door was slammed shut and Mickey was being pushed into the wall. Ian’s mouth was on his and he couldn’t find any reason to care or pull away. (He’s already kissed the ginger before so it wasn’t anything new.) And he wasn’t going to say anything gay like fireworks went off but he felt like his whole body was tingling and it was pleasant and Mickey didn’t care if it was gay. It felt good and he didn’t want Ian to fucking stop. 

“Fuck, Mick.” Ian pulled away and was kissing down his neck. It was more teeth than anything and they both knew that there would be marks and they both didn’t give any fucks. 

Ian pressed hard against him, his thigh going between Mickey’s legs. They were both so fucking hard. Ian rubbed hard against him and he groaned at the friction as Mickey just breathed hotly in his ear and gripped his hips. And if this wasn’t foreplay Mickey didn’t know what the fuck this was. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass and pressed them even closer—if that was even possible—and he wasn’t sure if he could make it to his room. Especially when Mickey lets out this choked out gasp when Ian started to palm his dick through his jeans. He just wanted to fuck Mickey against this wall but he had planned to fuck Mickey in a bed for once. 

“Fuck, Mick, upstairs,” Ian gasped out and pulled back to look at Mickey. 

Mickey was still moving his hips against Ian’s and it didn’t seem like he was planning on stopping. 

“What are you…?” Mickey mumbled before biting at Ian’s bottom lip. 

“We need to go upstairs. I…” Ian nipped at Mickey’s lips, momentarily forgetting what he was saying. “I need to fuck you in a bed.” 

Mickey squeezed his hips and smirked. “Well damn, let’s go.”

And it was really just stumbling up the stairs and Mickey slapping Ian’s ass and Ian almost kicking him in the balls but they made it to the room with their limbs intact. 

Ian was between Mickey’s legs and he was kissing Mickey like his life depended on it. And Mickey’s hands were gripping Ian’s biceps and he wished Ian’s hair wasn’t so damn short because he wanted to run his hands through it like he used to. His short nails dug into his arm and Ian liked the sting of his skin breaking for some fucked reason. 

The kiss was like most of their kisses; rough with mostly teeth and tongue and it wouldn’t look romantic or pleasurable to anyone but them. Ian ground his hips down and groaned in Mickey’s mouth and couldn’t take how Mickey was still clothed. 

“Get naked right fucking now or I’ll fucking kill you.” Ian growled and tugged harshly at Mickey’s shirt. 

Mickey sat up and was taking his shirt off with a smirk. “Damn, Gallagher, the fucks the rush?”

“You made me fucking wait and you expect me to take my time?” Ian gave him this incredulous look. “Like hell, I’m fucking you right now. So fuck foreplay.”

Ian was pulling Mickey’s jeans off and the older boy was really fucking glad he did because he was feeling way too confined in them. And Mickey almost moaned when Ian gripped his dick through his tight boxers. Ian must have known that Mickey was trying to stay quiet because he bit his hipbone and glared up at him. 

“Don’t be fucking quiet, Mick, we’re all alone.” He stroked Mickey’s dick before licking along his waistband before pulling his boxers off. “I want to hear you.”

And fuck Mickey wasn’t going to hold back. 

He found himself pulling Ian up and rolling him on his back before getting on top of him. He pulled at Ian’s sweatpants and Ian lifted his hips to help him. They were both naked and already sweating when Ian gripped their dicks and began stroking them. 

“I thought…you said no foreplay,” Mickey mumbled out. 

Ian smirked and removed his hand, reaching his hand out for his dresser. He sat up, holding lube and a condom. He set the condom aside and poured some lube on his fingers before pressing into Mickey. He wasn’t gentle because he’s never gentle and Mickey doesn’t like gentle. 

“Fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey hissed when Ian hit his prostate. Ian smirked and kissed his neck, biting and sucking. Mickey grabbed Ian’s dick and stroked him at the same pace that Ian was fingering him. 

Ian loved hearing Mickey like this, he loved hearing him gasp and moan and he wished they were alone like this more often. It made him want to fuck him so much harder. 

He slid his fingers out of Mickey and pushed his hand away from his dick and ripped open the condom and put it on. He couldn’t wait and Mickey just wanted Ian to fuck him like his life depended on it. He felt Ian’s dick pressing against him and he sunk down on it, letting out a deep groan as he felt Ian’s dick fill him up. 

Ian sat up, leaning on his elbows for support. “Shit, you gonna ride me, Mick?” Ian smirked, looking up at Mickey with lust-filled eyes. His pupils were blown wide and it took a lot of his control not to thrust up into Mickey’s tight heat. 

Mickey bit harshly on his own lip, nearly making it bleed. “Shut up,” he grounded out. He leaned forward and used Ian’s shoulder as leverage and lifted himself up before slamming back down. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips but he made no movement other than that. He was going to enjoy this because Mickey rarely let him fuck him face-to-face let alone ride him. So he was gong to fucking enjoy watching Mickey ride him; with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, letting out these pants that were oddly soft sounding. 

Both of Mickey’s hands were holding onto to Ian’s shoulders, his nails leaving red crescent marks; some even breaking the skin. He rocked hard into Ian, loving how deep Ian was at this angle. Sweat was starting to drip down both of their bodies and when Mickey opened his eyes to look down at Ian he loved the way it made his chest glisten. 

And Ian knew he couldn’t hold back once he saw Mickey looking down at him with those blue eyes and blown out pupils. He laid back against his bed, causing the angle that Mickey was riding him at shift and now he was hitting Mickey’s prostate dead on. He knew because Mickey moaned—a completely unashamed moan too. He started thrusting up into Mickey, making the older boy bounce faster on his dick. 

And it was settled that Ian wasn’t going to last long, not with Mickey riding him and moaning and not when Mickey had that expression of pure pleasure on his face. (And it’s been a few days since they’ve fucked.)

Mickey wasn’t going to last much longer either. Ian’s dick was hitting his prostate over and over and it was sending electric shocks throughout his body. Ian was panting out Mickey’s name like it was a fucking prayer and it was too fucking sexy to hear. 

Ian pumped Mickey’s neglected cock at the same pace that he was thrusting into Mickey And it only took a few well aimed thrusts and Ian biting Mickey’s collarbone and Mickey dragging his nails down Ian’s arms for them to go over the edge. Mickey came over Ian’s hand and on his chest with a shuddering gasp. Ian came from the tightening of Mickey’s muscles and just from how sexy Mickey looked when he came. 

Mickey collapsed on Ian with no fucks given about if it was uncomfortable for him. He grumbled something when Ian pulled out and tossed the used condom somewhere—he didn’t know or give two fucks. He wouldn’t say that how they were laying was cuddling—Mickey just sprawled out on top of Ian and Ian holding him there, whispering in his ear his name and how good he was—but it was definitely crossing some boundary Mickey made when his damn rules failed. 

Ian made some content humming sound that was actually kind of cute and Mickey kind of gave a grand fuck all to his boundaries because having boundaries meant that he couldn’t enjoy Ian’s dick, his stupid shit eating grin, and his unintentionally cute sounds. 

So fuck boundaries; he didn’t need them.


End file.
